This research examines the inter-relationship of aging, housing and health status through a study of an older population. Using a quasi-experimental non-equivalent control group design, we propose to compare a group of older persons choosing to move into an apartment building for the elderly to a control group who were eligible to move into the building but chose not to. Comparisons between the two groups will be made, using data collected in face-to-face interviews, in the following areas: physical health, mental health, social resources, economic resources, self-care capacity, housing environment, and health care utilization. The research addresses two issues. The first refers to self-selection: are there discernible demographic, social or health differences between the two groups? The second considers the reasons respondents give for moving or not moving, and assesses the extent to which these reasons are health-related. This effort will provide base-line data to address the ultimate longitudinal research question: does housing for the elderly have a positive impact on the health status of its occupants?